


Let's Kiss in Canada

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [39]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Poetry, etheree form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Kowalski isn't the only one who is a poet on the inside -- Fraser has poetry hidden inside too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fan_Flashworks Amnesty Challenges: "Anywhere But Here" -- "On the Outside" -- "Hide and Seek".
> 
> Etheree is a poetry form that consists of ten lines of unmetered and unrhymed verse, the first line having one syllable, each succeeding line adding a syllable, with the total syllable count being fifty-five.  
> ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~

Let’s  
kiss in  
Canada  
if ever we  
get there together…  
or anywhere but here…  
here where friendship is foremost  
and romance is ruled out by how  
we prevaricate – desires that play  
hide-and-seek on the outside and within.


End file.
